User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Awesome and not awesome that's good to hear, but I have bad news also.A few weeks ago my xbox broke, it got one red light on it. lucky, there's something wrong with my av cable so I have to call microsoft. I don't know, hopefully I can call mricrsoft tomorrow and send it in Monday. And hopefully I will too. I just sent a service request to Xbox.com and they said I will get a box and pre-paid shipping label sent to my front door in 4 days. HOORAY!!!!!! It's so awesome. Here check it out, http://www.xbox.com/en-US/live/nxe/ I like how you can make avatars. I've already made mine because I went over my friends house and played Gears 2. I can wait for Halo 3: Recon because it comes out next year. As for the new map pack, I don't know, I haven't played Halo in awhile. Few Things We're not fighting, Baw Wee was just getting jealous because I may now have a mate. Thats right. Don't take this in a bad way, Baracuss, but I just don't think it was going to work between Delna and I. True, but how would you and Maydor react if we ever got involved in a physical relationship. LOL! I knew saying that would disturb you. Anyway I just got Gears 2 so I won't be on for awhile. Yeah I just wanted to get that section out just so u and me both remember, so feeling better? I know, I've been reading Zamra's talk page. But you'll have the NXE and its kickass. New Xbox Experence. Like I said before, its kickass, u can make avatars for urself. I know. Yay, u might be home this weekend! (I found out by reading Zamra's talk page.) Yaa hoo, party at Zamra's, lol. So could you vote for Battle Group Divine Light under Best Novel of The Year and SAW-5 Machine Gun under Best Weapon of the Year if you think there good plz. UG Invite I see you want to join,and I say your welcome. We will start when I feel like it,cuz I have no idea were D1134 is. RE: News Cool, Excellent, Excellent, party! Hello? Hey Baracuss, are you there? Awesome, I just got my shipping box today, but I can't figure the frickin thing out. Hey Baracuss, I entered one my articles in the Fan Fiction Awards, the Human-Demon War. You should check it out and tell me if I need to improve anything. If you like it you should vote for it, its under the category of "Best Event of the Year". What do you mean? (P.S. Awesome pic. I checked my reapir status and my Xbox is being repaired as we speak!) You copy the self-nominating code into the category you want to enter in. You can only nominate one of your articles. Did you check out the one I entered? the Human-Demon War? Have you looked at the rules? And thanks. Response Whoo!!! (I jump and freeze and mid air) Hey Are you around? WHOO!!! I just got an email from Xbox.com saying that my 360 has been repaired! Hey Greetings Baracuss, it has been a long time. P.S. (About damn time) I shall, but do you mind telling me why your onboard a Loyalist ship. P.S. (Just glad your back) Stand by, their on their way now. I shall see that it is done. In the meantime, old your position and await for evac. Baracuss? Is there something wrong? P.S. (Halo KOTOR style?) Well then my advice is that you make your way back to the hanger, the boarding crafts will arrive in about a minute. P.S. (Knights of the Old Republic style?) Loyalist ships have been detected in the outermost region of the system. I recommend that you board the ships and get back here fast, unless you want to take it slow and have a fun time evading plasma a pulse lasers while flying back. P.S. (I saw something like that on Family Guy) (Over the intercom) All ships move into attack formation, burn their ships! (To you) Baracuss come to the bridge. P.S. (To answer your old question, I'm a little busy trying to complete all my unfinish articles, I already have a list a new ones on my userpage. Check them out.) Well one thing is for sure, we have to discover where they're being produced and destroy them along with the blueprints to their design. Mess Hall Uasp: So what are we gonna have? (stomach growls again). Then what do you have in mind then? (P.S. Already looked at it) (P.S.S How do u like my new sig?) Uasp: Baracuss, what the hell your doing on a Brute ship? (P.S. My Titan-class Battleship is my flagship now) (P.S.S I don't know how to do those things) Uasp: You are one crazy High Councilor aren't you? Uasp: I've sent a message towards them. As for your transport, the only ship thats not under repair is a show freighter that we picked up. Uasp: I'm saying all my phantoms are under repair, getting fixed from damage from my last battle. Uasp: Well the E.T.A will be 20 minutes at its best speed. Uasp: I could order it to do a pin-point slipspace jump towards ya to speed up getting there but then your return would be 20 minutes. Uasp: Okay the freighter is on the way. Uasp: Welcome aboard the Yamato, High Councilor. (I bow) RP Rama: Greetings brother. I am well, but I must say I have a few questions. First off, what are you doing on that ship? Rama: Oh, are you sure. Very well. (I order several Phantoms and boarding craft over) Well, at least we have a new ship. Did you get any good info? Rama: If it is anything like the B24-X, we have to stop this. The Brutes will only be more dangerous then they already are. Rama: (To Comm officer) Order all ships to battle positions. (To you) We're going to have to get you off that ship. Any idea where your fleet is?